One Huge Mistake
by Jojowiththebowbow
Summary: <html><head></head>Rebekah Sutton, subject A5, was never meant to be sent inside the glade, wicked has made a huge mistake, hoping to rid of the young girl, they send her to the dangerous walls of the maze, but somehow, she survives, and runs back to the bustling community of the glade where she slowly falls for Newt while trying to get them out, could she be their only chance to freedom?</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Maze Runner

Creak…Creak…She screamed…

"Chuck…did you hear that?"

"Yes…I heard it…it came from the maze…"

"There must be somebody in there…go fetch Alby…it's nearly sundown, whoever's in there doesn't have much time…"

"Okay Newt, but be careful, don't go in the maze yourself…"

"Go."

A low growl sounded, the girl silently crawled over to a bunch of moss, it would make a good hiding place…she heard some snarls, and then the pat-pat of the thing's footsteps, it was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled out, she could see the entrance, just meters away from her, creak…creak…again? She bunched up her eyebrows in confusion, her mouth opened in horror as she saw the doors slowly closing, she did not want to spend a night with the thing that was stalking her just now, gathering up all her energy, she started running.

Newt had told Chuck to alert Alby, all of them had gathered together to see what the fuss was about, Newt had told Alby what they had heard just now, the doors were slowly closing, the person had no hope left if he didn't find his way out right now, creak…creak…they all gasped, a darting blur of white shot out from the small opening of the maze and crashed straight into Newt, the doors had fully closed now, all Newt could do was stare at the person on top of him, it was a girl.

She was breathing hard, she looked at whoever she had crashed onto just now, he had blonde hair and warm brown eyes, strong muscled arms and pink pouty lips finished his face, he was the definition of handsome, she hadn't even realized that she was staring at him, she quickly rolled of him and stood up, brushing of the dust and dirt that had settled on the white dress she was wearing, and looked at the boys that were gathering around her, judging by their numbers, there must have been about forty or fifty boys surrounding her, and they looked as if they had never seen a girl before, swallowing up all her fear, she started running again.

Newt looked at amazement at the white blur, he had never seen a person run so fast before, he remembered moments before, when she was staring at him and he was staring at her, she was far by, the prettiest thing he had ever seen, she had wavy brown hair cascading down her shoulders and her eyes were an electric turquoise color, her skin was a little tan and her strawberry red lips were just inches away from his, he had watched in fascination as her cheeks quickly colored, and then she was darting away, a pale thing in the dark atmosphere, he had felt a need to protect her, and that energy surged through him, ignoring the shouts Alby, Gally and Ben gave him, he started to limp-run to her.

She had stopped to rest, only turning around to find the handsome boy behind her, she froze, her cheeks reddening frantically, "Hey, hey, relax, I'm Newt, this is the glade, and it's normal if you don't remember anything." His voice had a British tinge in it, and sounded reassuring, she slowly inched her way towards him, "I…I…I…remember…my…name…it's…it's…" Rebekah, the name sounded clear in her head, the boy, Newt, was looking at her worriedly, "My…name…it's…it's…Rebekah…" That was wrong, Rebekah remembered she did not stutter or talk like that, she tried again, "Can't…talk…" Newt was coming forward now, grasping her hand, it sent chills up on her back, her stomach was fluttering with butterflies, he pulled her along with him and they went back to the clearing she came from, the boys were starting to shout, "Shank, what ya got there?" An Asian boy stepped forward, "Newt, seems like the girl didn't come from the box, she came from the maze." Newt let go of her hand and walked towards the Asian, "Minho, better deal with her first, she got some problem with her voice, can't talk that well without pausing." A dark skinned boy pushed past, "What's her name, Newt?" Newt looked pointedly at Rebekah, "Name…is…Rebekah…help…me…" That was all she could muster without breaking down to breathe, she was starting to feel a little woozy, Rebekah dropped onto the ground, feeling her eyelids slide shut.

Newt had bent down and lifted Rebekah bridal style in his arms, she was light and he easily hoisted her up, Minho smirked, "Seems like somebody trying to woe the ladies, shank." Newt glared back, this was hardly a laughing matter, poor girl had her voice damaged, and it hurt Newt to see her trying to stay strong after all she'd been through, they were nearing the med-jacks hut now, one of them helpers, Clint or somebody? Rushed out, "What happen there shanks? A girl?" Alby walked over, "Med-jack, this git came from the maze, and she got something wrong with her voice." "Well, bring her in, we gotta wake her though, I can't actually help her without hearing the matter bro." They set her down on the bed, Newt gently shook her, feeling chills run up his hands at the touch of her bare skin, he shook it off, and watched as Rebekah's eyes popped open.

Rebekah knew she had fainted, or worse, gone into coma, but she had felt something, warm, calloused fingertips gently touching her arm, it sent chills through her body. Her thoughts drifted to Newt, wait, only Newt's bare touch could send chills and butterfly's up and down and send her on a rollercoaster ride, it had to be Newt, forcing her eyes to open, she found herself looking at the four boys surrounding her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

First, I just wanted to say thank you to Jellytaco, you made my day, you were the first reviewer ever and you encouraged me to go on, without you, I probably would never have published this second chapter, thank you so much Jellytaco, whoever reads my stories, you guys should go check out Jellytaco if you're an Adventure time fan or a Naruto fan, they're awesome, once again, thank you to everyone who reviews and reads, thank you so much, especially you Jellytaco

Previously on One Huge Mistake

Rebekah knew she had fainted, or worse, gone into coma, but she had felt something, warm, calloused fingertips gently touching her arm, it sent chills through her body. Her thoughts drifted to Newt, wait, only Newt's bare touch could send chills and butterfly's up and down and send her on a rollercoaster ride, it had to be Newt, forcing her eyes to open, she found herself looking at the four boys surrounding her bed.

"Ok, Rebekah…we don't want to pressure you but do you remember anything before you were dropped into the maze?" Newt watched as Rebekah squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands, finally, she dropped them, "I...remember…screaming…people…people…calling…me…subject…A5…the…snake…and…and…then…my…voice…cracking…" She broke down to cough and regained her breath, Clint looked sadly at her, "I'm sorry shanks, we can't save her, she's near mute and no amount of medicine could help, she must have gone through an immense amount of pain to have screamed so much, according to my guess, you won't hear her talking after three or four days."

It was all too much to bear, she was only aware of her speed once she had darted out of the building like a white blur and had realized that she was no longer inside, and suddenly, like a flash, the idea was caught in her brain and wouldn't let go. Stretch, that was what her mind had been repeating, she sighed, standing straight, she made sure none of the boys were watching and slowly bent back, she thought it would hurt, but it didn't, it seemed like she was born flexible, born to twist and contort her body like a snake could, her hands were already touching the ground, slowly, she moved her hands to her feet and let her still standing body drop down, as quickly as wildfire, boys started crowding, oohing and aahing at her flexibility, she let go, of course, and stood facing the crowd, behind the throng of people, he caught sight of Newt, shaking his head in amazement and Alby, pushing through the crowd to get to her, moments later, she was standing in front of him. "Subject A5, Rebekah Sutton, the snake, tell her to get…" She couldn't focus, flashbacks were happening, then it all caught up to her, "I…know…why…why…they…called…me…the…snake…now…I…was…very…flexible.." She broke down coughing again.

Newt was hurting so much to see her about to turn mute, he vowed he would make her happy, so after the meeting, Newt had took her out, to the bright sunny spots, he had showed her the beetle blades, and that they should never touch them or they would get stung, Newt knew how much Rebekah wanted to ask questions, how much she wanted to talk, but her voice was fast fading away and during these days, they only heard a small whisper, like the rustle of leaves. Newt knew how Rebekah was happy, but a quarter of it lost to her fading voice, so that night, Newt took her to play a game, truth or dare was the said game, he had quickly explained to her, knowing she was a fast learner, one of the boys, Zart, keeper of the track-hoes, started first, "Hey, you, Ben, truth or dare?" Ben seemed agitated beyond the point, "Ehhh…I'll go with…truth." Zart and a few others sniggered, "Okay shank, which boy in the room do you fancy?" Ben was turning red, "Minho…" He had croaked, in during which Minho had ran away before returning back with an even redder face. Just when Ben was about to ask the second unlucky guy, wind chimes filled the room, the boys seemed dazzled and looked around, wanting to hear the beautiful wind chime sound again, it took him seconds to realize that it was coming from the beautiful blue eyed brunette girl sitting next to him, "I just found it so funny with your confessions…"Rebekah slapped a hand on her mouth, "Oops, I didn't know I could speak…" Her miraculous recover scared us all, nevertheless, wanting to hear the wind chime laughter again, we continued the game.

She couldn't feel it at first, just her mind at ease, then it came, soft and high pitched as her laughter filled the room, the boys looked as if maybe they had never heard girls laugh before, but who knew, they had been stuck here for two long years, time seemed to slow as I realized that I was talking, no longer the rusty cracking of a shell of my former self but as a imitation of wind chimes, it filled the air and made me happy, for once, I was smiling. The game continued with laughs and embarrassing confessions, then suddenly it was me, a boy with crooked teeth grinned evilly, "Girly, truth or dare?" This was a hard choice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dare." She muttered, "Wrong choice, you are going down…" He snickered. "I dare you too…Kiss Newt!" The room erupted into laugher. She was also pretty sure that her cheeks were bright red. Newt's head was bent in an unnatural angle. "If you guys don't kiss then one day in the slammer with no nothing!" It left her with no choice but to kiss him. He slowly looked at her and she lifted her head, it happened in a second. It was supernova, like there was an explosion going on in her heart. It stopped almost as instantly as it happened, everybody was quiet now. She peered a him and saw that his cheeks were flushed red…_Cute. _And her heart beat faster then necessary, she would be lying to herself if she told everyone that the kiss was horrible and it meant nothing. _Traitor_…

It felt like years since she kissed him. She had been avoiding him for the past few days. Occasionally the boys would come up and tease her, right now was one of those times. Minho had just come back from the huge maze, sweaty and tired, it looked like the times when he would snap at people for everything they did wrong. That was exactly the time when his gaze fell upon her. "Oh no" She silently cursed herself for not hiding. "Rebekah!" He climbed up and started walking towards her. Yes…maybe she could run but was she fast enough? He was a true runner after all, and her first run could've just been beginner's luck. And then it rushed over her again, filling her veins with fire. She could see nothing but of the tree 100 meters away from her. Minho was getting closer. Her mind screamed, run. And she dashed.

Rebekah didn't understand why every single time she had a chance to unravel her abilities she was either caught in a super embarrassing situation or running away from whoever was behind her. Slowly, slowly, Minho's footsteps faded away. And she fell.

She opened her eyes. _Ughhh...what the hell happened? _She thought to herself. People started streaming in. "Welcome home, sweetheart." She knew that voice. She looked up and met her eyes. "Teresa…" 


End file.
